


The Stars Are Changing

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Aww, Baby Dudley, Baby Harry, Baby Harry Potter, Bi Harry, Biromantic Harry, Biromantic Harry Potter, Bisexual Harry, Bisexual Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Diagon Alley, Different Harry, Divorced Petunia, Except Vernon, F/F, Gay Dudley, Gay Dudley Dursley, Gay Dudley Evans, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Later Shippings, M/M, Magic, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Nice Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Nice Dursleys, Not Gryffindor Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Dudley Dursley, Powerful Dudley Evans, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Powerful Vivant Evans, Raised Like Pureblood, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shopping, The Sorting Hat, Weasley Bashing, accidental magic, bi harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Harry Potter was abused and mistreated all his life, until Dudley showed signs of accidental magic. Now, raised together, the two cousins try to survive the fame and rumors that come with being the boy, no, girl, who-lived.





	1. But You Better Choose Carefully

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to LegilimensLight, as it is their idea that I’m exploring. Thank you, and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles have been changed!

It was a dreary morning when I found a baby on my porch. I gasped, and picked the basket up, forgetting about the mail. I looked carefully to find a note, and, to my delight, there was one:

**Dear Petunia Dursley,**

**It may come as a shock to you, but your sister Lily Potter died in a battle with the Dark Lord, Volemort. She managed to barely save her son, Harry, by an act of true love, sacrificing herself before him. Now Harry is famous, but he mustn’t get cocky. We ask you to raise little Harry with all the love his parents did.**

**Signed,**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

I stood there in shock, and brought the boy to the table, checking his diaper before Vernon would come home. I slowly fell out of love with Vernon, but at this time, he was the world to me. Maybe that’s why I let him neglect and abuse poor Harry for something he couldn’t even control. Well, that all changed 2 weeks before our divorce was finalized, and Dudley began to preform accidental magic, which turned Vernon’s hair neon green.


	2. Vivant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I then decided that he needed a bodyguard, and, since I didn’t trust anyone else, I would have to use natural protection.

Vernon was kicked out by now, and Dudley was playing with Harry in the game room. Harry’s curly red hair bounced while he hopped around Dudley, pretending to be a dragon. I sighed happily. Harry and Dudley were just learning their letters. Letters! I jumped up, and ran to where I kept Dumbledore’s note, reading it frantically. He’s famous? I then decided that he needed a bodyguard, and, since I didn’t trust anyone else, I would have to use natural protection. I studied books about him, and figured out the books got many things wrong. First, they say he is raised “somewhere safe”, which I can prove he wasn’t until I divorced Vernon. Secondly, they say he’s a hero. From what I heard, he didn’t kill Voldemort. Third, books say he as black hair and bright green eyes. Nope, he has red hair and hazel eyes. I closed the book gently. I wouldn’t need to change his hair color or make him wear contacts then, all I have to do is conceal his scar. But, I smile, what if, I don’t? What if I make Harry a girl, a girl named... named _Vivant_ , the French word for living.


	3. Make Me Your One And Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, it’s not your birthday! I’m the one who will be getting the letter, but you seem more excited than me!”

Vivant Evans jumped around the house, too excited to stop. Dudley chased his cousin around, and finally caught her. “Hey, it’s not your birthday! I’m the one who will be getting the letter, but you seem more excited than me!” She twirled around, laughing. “I’m just happy for you! I can’t wait for Hogwarts!!!” Vivant ran to the mailbox, Dudley following suit. “Again?”, A motherly voice said. Petunia sighed, and let the kids have their fun.

Vivant beat Dudley, mainly because she works out every day. She opened the mailbox, and gasped. A letter! It was addressed to Dudley Evans, Upstairs Bedroom 2.

**Dear Mr. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Dudley tore open the list of supplies and ran into the house to read it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**_Uniform_ **

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags**

**_Set_ _Books_**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**_Other_ _Equipment_**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Dudley ran to Petunia, basically crushing her in a hug. She chuckles, and sings, “Let’s go to Diagon Alley.”


	4. Like a Bird Without a Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therefore, she ran into another girl. Her hair was very puffed up, and she was with a man with a white beard and a woman with fiery red hair.

After they got their clothes fitted, they went over to the bookstore. Vivant skipped into the store, too excited to look out for people. Therefore, she ran into another girl. Her hair was very puffed up, and she was with a man with a white beard and a woman with fiery red hair. “Just like a pureblood to bump into an innocent ‘Mudblood.’” Vivant gave her a weird look, and replied, “I’m a Halfblood, soooooo...” The girl stormed away, and the red haired woman snapped, “Just like a Death Eater to not apologize.” Vivant sighed, and walked into the book store. She walked around the store, getting the required books, and handing two of each to Petunia. Finally, she got to get her own books, and she got plenty. The first one she found was Quidditch Through The Ages, and then she found a book called Dark Marks, which seemed interesting. After getting Wandless Magic, The Study Of Wandmaking, Wordless Magic, Life Saving Herbs, The Basics Of Transfiguration, Runes And Other Stuff, Harry Potter; His Life, Feather Quill Basics, and Dark Arts. She peaked at Dudley’s pile, and saw Harry Potter; His Life, Feather Quill Basics, Healing Magic, The Witch Holidays, and Hogwarts Mysteries. She giggled. “Want to learn about the famous Harry Potter?”, She teased. He blushed. “I want to see what lies they are telling about you.” She lightly pushed him, and he snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, guess who finally updated? I love writing this sooooo much!


	5. 'Cause I’m Capable of Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you seen Harry Potter?”

“Have you seen Harry Potter?” Vivant looked up, confused, only to see a red haired boy standing in the way of the exit. “I go by Vivant Evans now, thank you very much.”, She snapped. The train started, and the boy got thrown to the side. “A-all the other compartments are full, can I sit by you... two?”, the boy asked. Vivant set a glare at the boy. “Sorry, but this seat is taken, and I’ve seen many empty seats.” He backed up, and exited quickly. She turned back to Dudley. “So, what would you like as a pet?”

Vivant and Dudley sat in the great hall, excited for the Sorting Ceremony. About a dozen names were called, until “Dudley Evans!” Vivant clapped, along with half the hall, but she doubted they were sincere. The hat sat lopsided on his head, and after a few seconds, screamed out “RAVENCLAW!” The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly, but she clapped the loudest. Next was her. “Vivant Evans AKA Vivant Potter.” She heard whispers, “He’s a girl?” She sat down, and the hat was placed on her head. “Hmm. A brave heart, that’s for sure, but a cunning mind, too. Don’t forget loyalty, but only for those you like. Very smart this one. It’ll have to be...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Mayamelissa for encouraging me to continue faster.


	6. Baby Do You Dare To Do This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! I need Ravenclaw. Give me it, or I’ll tell Dumbledore to burn you.” The hat tuttted, “Having a tantrum? Must be...

****“RAVENCLAW!”

Everyone started clapping, all sounding like they were trying to outdo the others. Of course, she ignored them, and sat by her cousin. He leaned over, “What house do you think that guy who tried to sit by us will be?” She shrugged. At the same time, Hermione Granger was called. “That’s the same girl who called me a Death Eater.” The hat thought for a while, obviously arguing with the girl.

 

“Granger!” I went up to the hat, silently wishing for Ravenclaw, so I can convince Harry to be my friend. I sat down on the stool, and the hat started talking in my mind. “Hmm, very sneaky, befriending the girl who lived for the money. Not a very thought out plan, though. Slytherin-“ My eyes widen. “Not Slytherin! I _need_ to go to Ravenclaw!”, I think. “But dear, you aren’t at all smart enough. You just go take from others. Slytherin is the closet to that I can get, although they deserve better. Want me to put you in Hufflepuff?” I scream silently, “No! I _need_ Ravenclaw. Give me it, or I’ll tell Dumbledore to burn you.” The hat tuttted, “Having a tantrum? Must be...

 

Gryffindor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Gryffindors, you don’t deserve her. I had to put her in a house.


	7. Cause I’m Coming At You Like A Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron Weasley, went up to the stool. After a couple seconds, the hat screamed.

Vivant giggled at the astonished look on the girl’s face. She ignored all the others, until everyone started whispering about death eaters. She noticed everyone was staring at a blond hair boy, apparently named Draco. “He’s hot.”, Dudley said. She nodded, used to Dudley saying that about any boy his age. He went up to the hat, grinning nervously. “Ravenclaw!” The boy, draco, distractingly walked to the Ravenclaw table. Everyone sat, stunned. Vivant didn’t understand. It’s just a house. Finally, after many more people, the boy who was trying to sit by them, Ron Weasley, went up to the stool. After a couple seconds, the hat screamed, “Slytherin!” The boy yelled about getting a resorting, and the Headmaster, Dumbledore agreed. Professor Flickwit asked, “Why him? He got sorted like the rest of them!” Unfortunately, Flickwit was overruled. The hat was sat on his head again, and, after a minute or two, screamed, “Slytherin, you daft boy!” She giggled, and Dudley smirked. The sorting was over, and the Headmaster said some ‘words.’ Finally, the food appeared, and the cousins ate. Then, the owls came. Hundreds of owls, big and small, came soaring through the open windows, pooping on people and food. A package came for her, a red Howler. “HOW DARE YOU REFUSE RON WEASLEY’S FRIENDSHIP! THIS IS A VERY IRRESPONSIBLE THING TO DO! BEFRIEND HIM, NOW!”, Said the howler, in the voice of Dumbledore. Vivant huffed, and swished her wand over the howler, muting it. Dumbledore gasped. That’s a fifth year spell, and he banned any books about that! She didn’t even say anything! Hiding his wand in his robe so they think he’s more powerful, he stands up and mutters the spell to amplify his voice. “Students! Please go with your Prefects to you dormitories!” After all the teachers and students left, Dumbledore slumped. Harry wasn’t mistreated, and, worse, his cousin is a wizard, too! Could this day get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! Anyways, should I do a creature insurance?


	8. A Perfect Storm, Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this day get any better?

Could this day get any better? Vivant rushed to her room, and giggled as she lied on the bed. She quickly sat up when other girls came, though, as she was supposed to act like a pure blood. She calmly walked out of the dorm and sat by the fire, when an owl came rushing through the open window. She bristled, not expecting mail. Reading it over, it was from Gringotts, so she sent it to Petunia. After writing her a message, she found herself getting tired after the long travel, and walked gracefully to her nook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, yes, I’m going to do a creature inheritance. What creature do you think suits her?


End file.
